Just a Boring Movie
by Bohemiat
Summary: TK, Kari, Yolei and Ken are stuck inside on a rainy day, but when happens when a pair of them are caught in a rather akward position? Takari and Kenlei, though not too serious.


Just a Boring Movie.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and main plot this piece of work is derived from is copyright/trademark/ the original holders, who I'm not sure of precisely. Honestly, I doubt this disclaimer will prove at all useful should any trouble arise, it's more a tradition I'd say.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
It was a rainy Saturday afternoon, and four young teenagers were lounging around an apartment seemingly unmoving. That is until the lavender-haired girl who was hanging upside down from a living room chair spoke up, "I'm bored."  
  
At the opposite end of the room, a boy with dishevelled blonde hair was playing catch with himself using a white fisherman's hat. "Yes, Yolei, we all are. Ken, scan some channels again would you? There must be something we can watch."  
  
A grey-clad boy, who appeared to be performing the request before it was made, replied " " 'Tis what I've been doing, but there really appears to be little wor-"  
  
At this point, and excited Yolei began pointing at the television saying "Wait, go back, go back!"  
  
Obediently, Ken cycled back until he was told to stop. A movie, which was conveniently being described as "the teen romance that gripped a generation" was beginning right then. At this, Yolei gleefully said, "Ooh, this was such a great movie! Really romantic."  
  
At this, TK groaned. He knew he didn't want to watch it now. A brown- haired girl sitting between Ken and TK on the couch however, sounded excited, "Ooh, I've been wanting to see this movie forever!"  
  
At this, TK responded, "Well, I don't mind, but I don't think Ken will like it," shooting a pleading look at Ken.  
  
"You're probably right, I'm not into this kin-," Ken stopped his statement midway through as he caught sight of a pouting Yolei. "Err, that is to say.there really isn't anything on, I could watch this."  
  
TK gave Ken a levelled gaze, who gave a weak smile and a shrug in reply. Thus, finally having decided on something to do, the four got comfortable and watched on.  
  
Shortly afterwards, as TK stifled a yawn, a bushy haired older boy appeared from the hallway and announced he was heading out for some errands. They younger ones said farewell, except Yolei, who appeared to be in a trace and glued to the televeision. That is, until the telephone rang moments after the departure.  
  
Kari grabbed the phone from the table in front of her with her feet, and deftly flung it into her hands. This caused TK to raise an eyebrow, though no one noticed this. "Hello? On, TV, really? Alright, I'll tell her. Bye now." Kari looked toward Yolei, "Hey, your brother just called. Apparently your dad is gonna be on TV! The local station is doing a report on small business, and he's being interviewed. Problem is, he has to leave now and he wants you to watch the store."  
  
"Aww, watching the store today? Look at the weather, no one will show up!" Yolei was pouting, that is until she remembered her present company. "Ken, will you come keep me company? Please.," Yolei whined, putting on her best puppy dog look.  
  
"Um.alright, sure. I mean, you need some comp-," Ken was cut off when Yolie broke into a grin and latched onto his arm. At this, Ken stuttered something about borrowing Kari's umbrella and walked out with a weak laugh.  
  
With Yolei gone, TK's one means of staying awake during the movie was gone. With the lack of her squeals of joy, and the soothing pitter-patter of rain on the window soon found the boy snatching all the surrounding pillows and drifting off to sleep on the edge of the couch.  
  
Despite Kari's interesting in the movie, the lack of conversation and the same soothing rainfall soon made her sleepy as well. She began trying to procure some pillows from her sleeping neighbour, only to find they were locked in an iron grip. She looked around the room for something soft to use, until she got a bit of a smile on her face.  
  
Working her way beside the sleeping boy, she laid with her head on his chest. Instinctively, the boy had a smile creep over his face as he placed a hand over her stomach. The girl sighed with content. Fast-forward thirty minutes until..  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Hey Matt, what're you doing here?" asked Tai, returning home under an umbrella and carrying a bag of groceries.  
  
"Oh, hey. Just here to pick up TK, it's raining and he forgot his umbrella again," the blonde proceeded to gesture to a large golf umbrella over his head.  
  
The two boys made their way up to Tai's apartment, having simple small talk that people generally will. That is, until Tai opened the door and let his gaze roam to the couch.  
  
"TK, what are you doing with my sister!" exclaimed Tai, who had dropped his bag and umbrella on the ground, an orange rolling across the floor.  
  
Both of the younger ones opened their eyes groggily, until they realized what was going on. TK sat bolt upright, and began with a pleading voice, "See, the movie was just so boring.  
  
"And then we just, kinda fell asleep, that's all," finished Kari, who was now slightly blushing at the situation.  
  
Matt, never one to let his brother be with these things, turned on a sly voice, "TK, you ladies' man you."  
  
With this, Tai began to fly across the room toward TK, who began to flee in fright. This resulted in Kari pleading with her brother this was all a misunderstanding and Matt laughing quite heartily at his younger siblings plight. Finally, pinning the younger one down on the floor, TK was saved from the older boy's wrath by Kari and Matt.  
  
Kari explained the situation, starting with how they ended up alone, and how TK was asleep far before her. Tai, barely satisfied with the explanation still managed to calm down, "Different furniture next time. And DO NOT show up sleepy," Tai glared at TK.  
  
That is, until TK and Matt were just about to leave. Kari leaned up and gave TK a quick peck on the cheek. The boy looked surprised, until he caught sight of Tai's reddening face. Wisely coming to his senses, he turned and left, prompting Matt to say, "TK, you are a ladies' man!"  
  
At this, TK fled toward the stairs ahead of a chuckling Matt, leaving Kari holding back her fuming brother.  
  
Fin.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
So, yeah. I thought of the scene of Matt and Tai walking in on the two like that, and tried to build something around it. I don't think I played out TK quite as well as I could've, and Ken comes off a bit too Yolei- happy, but there it is anyway.  
  
Read n' Review if you wish, and my only request is that flames be original. I've been a mod at various message boards, so I've heard them all. 


End file.
